Midnight Rose
'Information' Midnight Rose is a high-class unicorn born in Canterlot. She is well-behaved and polite, but she isn't very outgoing, likes to work alone because other ponies don't agree with her ways and is underestimate because she is often alone in her greenhouse and growing plants and learning about magic. Many ponies think she is boring, obsessed with magic and crazy, due to her ideas, of bringing dead ponies to life. 'Appearence' Her midnightblue mane is always styled (often to a bun), but when it is opened her hair is straight, with curly tips. Her eyes are light blue, with the form of Twilight Sparkle. She has a pale pink coat and often wears golden shoes, to hide her birthmark, that looks like a golden dragon, devouring his tail. In the middle is a star. The meaning of this mark is unknown, but Midnight Rose tries to find more about it. 'Cutiemark' Her Cutiemark is a red rose, with three golden sparks. They express Midnight Roses love for plants and the sparks mean that she has great magic abilities. 'Personality' Midnight is very modest and polite, when she's in public, so many ponies outside her school see her as perfect. But when she's alone, she is obsessed with magic, anti-social and a bit crazy. Backstory As a young filly, Midnight Rose was taken to Celestias School for gifted Unicorns, because she had a strong magical attack shortly after she was born. Her live continued normally after that, and under the gaze of many qualified magicians, she became great at magic, able to levitate and teleport, but also able to control small amount of elements (water,fire, etc). When she became 16 she was finally allowed to travel trough Equestria, without somepony watching over her. This is where she met her PFF. Red Shine, dragon/pony hybrid. They went through many adventures, and eventually found a group of other ponies, who weren't frightend of her unnormal magic, and joined them on their trip. When she was 18 she tried a transmutation of a pony, where she lost her left hoof. It later was replaced by an automail. She is still crazy about magic and she was sent to the human world, as a pony, to protect her human counterpart, but she can only stay, till her human finds her first friend. Fanfictions (A few fanfictions, Midnight appears) *The lessons of friendship (Wattpad) *She is *My Little Pony *Pony Force *Best Foalsitter (Some of those fanfics are not official yet) Quotes ''- We're a lot more than just friends. We've been through thick and thin together, laughed and cried together! And when friends share that much, the become something even better than friends. They become a team, that is capable of doing everything!'' ''- Just because I'm raised like a princess, it doesn't mean that I want to be treaten like one! '' ''- I love magic, but I hate ponies, Idiots! Now get out of my way! Trivia'' *She has a unknown birthmark, under her hoof. *She has a pet swan, named Piorette *Her magic aura is light blue *She isn't very athletic *She loves music, she plays a bit cello and piano and loves singing *Her grandmother was from Japan, wich is why she sometimes speaks in Japanese. She also loves to wear kimonos. *She adores her little sister Floral Kiss Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Celebrities